Misery
by ArtsyDJ
Summary: Emma finally managed to sit up, albeit painfully, and was waiting for her father's response. "I think you may have appendicitis." Her eyes widened. "What? How in the world did I end up with that?" Charming family goodness, with some CaptainSwan tidbits. Oh how stubborn Emma Swan can be...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** \- Emma finally managed to sit up, albeit painfully, and was waiting for her father's response. "I think you may have appendicitis." Her eyes widened. "What? How in the world did I end up with that?" Charming Family fluff. Oh how stubborn Emma Swan can be...

**Setting** \- Season 3 ish

**Disclaimer** \- I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters.

**Author's Note** \- My first multi chapter story is heading your way! Still working on the rest, so please check back for more. :)

* * *

The past twenty four hours had proven to be one of the most miserable times in Emma Swan's life. She'd begun having pain on her right side and although she didn't want to admit it, her appetite had all but disappeared. The pain had started so gradually that she didn't even notice it at first, she just thought she'd worked out too hard.

It wasn't until she was at work a few days later that she finally came to terms with how much it actually did hurt. Even with her tolerance for pain being fairly high, it had become torture to sit fully upright. Hopefully coffee would help, even with the amount of cream and sugar she doctored it with. Who cared? At this point she would try anything.

With her mom out with Red, and Henry and Hook on the Jolly Roger for the day, it was just her and her dad at the station for the day. And with the pain she was in, she grateful to not have her mom's intuition hovering around.

Her father's voice startled her out of the pained haze she was in. "Hey Emma, I'm going to grab some lunch at Granny's, want me to grab you a grilled cheese?" Hoping that he didn't notice her prior expression, she painted on a small smile of gratitude, "Uh huh." She nodded her agreement.

Once she was alone at the station, Emma pushed back from her desk, clutching her side and doubling over in pain. It was all she could do to not drop to the floor in the fetal position.

Thank goodness she heard the door and managed to sit up before her father saw her. Bolstering herself up on her elbows and feigning interest in an old file, it seemed to her that David wasn't the wiser as he placed the carry out container in front of his daughter.

But his eyes narrowed in on her as she seemingly ignored the hot melted cheese sandwich in front of her. "You okay? You've seemed… well, unusually quiet this morning."

Emma looked up, meeting her father's loving eyes and shrugged. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." There was another painted on smile.

Her answer seemed to satisfy him. "Alright, just let me know if you need anything." He said as he turned to his desk with his lunch.

She finally took a couple of tentative bites of her sandwich. And while it did taste good, between her coffee earlier and sandwich now her stomach started doing flips and sadly she was sure her lunch would be revisited soon.

Sure enough, not even fifteen minutes later, Emma doubled over the trash can.

"Emma!"

Charming was at her side quicker than she could have called for him. He held her hair back til she was done. "Oh, Emma. You're burning up."

A soft moan was all he got as his daughter tried to sit up. White hot pain shot through her lower abdomen. Emma winced as she realized she couldn't fully sit up, not without extreme pain.

"What's going on sweetheart?" Her father gently questioned. Emma grimaced. "So much pain." By this time, David had taken to the floor, kneeling at her side as she tried to explain.

"Where?" He tenderly rubbed her back. "Here." She said as reached toward her lower right abdomen.

Charming's eyes widened as pieced together her symptoms. "Oh dear… um, Emma?" "Yeah?" She'd finally managed to sit up, albeit painfully, and was waiting for her father's response. "I think you may have appendicitis."

This time Emma's eyes widened. "What? How in the world did I end up with that?" "I don't know how, I do know that we need to get you to the hospital."

By the look on Emma's face, Charming knew he was in for a rough ride. A sick Emma meant an overly obstinate, and more stubborn than normal Emma.

"I don't want to." She shook her head. "Just take me home. I'll be fine if I can just curl up in bed." Still learning how to push the right buttons for his daughter, David placed a hand on her shoulder. In a much more in charge fatherly, but still plenty warm voice, he continued. "Based on the location of the pain that you're clearly in, you do have a fever and you just threw up your favorite meal. Do you have a better option?" Doggone it, he was proving to be just as stubborn as her as he raised his eyebrows.

Emma looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Just give me some ibuprofen and let me lay down for a bit. I promise I'll be okay." Her voice bordered on pleading.

After a stare down that lasted longer than she wished and after seeing his true worry and concern, she conceded, not willingly mind you. As much as she hated hospitals, if this was to appease her dad, then she would try.

She was still no good at this whole family thing, but she was working on it. And with her energy totally zapped by the pain, she knew she had to give it a go.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma tried to stand up, but quickly realized that the pain she'd been experiencing made it impossible for her to do so under her own power.

She hated being vulnerable, really and truly despised it. But after coming to terms with the pain and weakness, she broke even her own protocol and asked for help...

"Dad?" She looked so unsure, so soft and young. "What is it?" The care was obvious in his voice and shone clearly in his eyes. "I don't think I can stand… let alone walk."

A loving smile broke out on his face. His baby girl needed him and he was thrilled. He gently wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the chair. Emma gasped at the suddenness of movement and winced at the pain running through her body, but accepted it nonetheless knowing that there was no way she would make it to the car on her own.

He set her down in the car ever so gently and made sure she was as comfortable as possible before climbing in to the driver's seat himself.

As they prepared to leave the station, David sent a few text messages out to Snow, Henry and Hook, just so they'd know where he and Emma were. No response from any of the family meant they were on their own for now, but he knew as soon as everyone received the messages, there would be a litany of questions and Emma's room would soon be filled with people who love her. He smiled at that realization.

The entire drive to the hospital was insanely painful for Emma. Trying to keep her mind off the pain, she focused instead on the roads. Yes, she definitely needed to talk to Regina about getting some town funds allocated to road repairs.

Her dad insisted on getting a wheelchair for her, and after their near confrontation at the station, along with her pained and weakened state, she succumbed to his wishes.

It wasn't more than five minutes after they'd been checked in that Emma was in a gown laying on a stupid hospital bed. She'd taken to curling up on her side in an attempt to ease the ache. But when Dr. Whale showed up and needed to perform an exam, she'd needed to lie on her back. The thought alone brought panicked thoughts of how much pain she was in the past few days. Let alone earlier as she'd vomited.

"It's okay, Emma. Take your time." Dr. Whale encouraged her to take it slow as she moved for him. David hadn't moved from her side and as she moved, she reached out her hand, silently searching for comfort in her dad's hand.

Her father's touch was the perfect amount of comfort that she needed. She squeezed his hand as the doctor gently examined her. She winced as he touched her right side. Taking a sharp, deep breath in, it was obvious to him that her pain was much worse than she wished to show.

"Well, Emma, I'm all done with the exam. My best guess is appendicitis, but we won't know for sure until we get a few test results back." Emma nodded. "I'll see what we can do for your pain in the meantime." David reached over to shake Dr. Whale's hand. "Thanks, Whale." "You're welcome. We'll get her fixed up in no time."

She mustered up a small smile. "Thank you." She muttered as Dr. Whale stepped back in to the hallway. Turning then to face her father, she asked, "how do you and mom seem to know as much about sickness and injuries as you do?"

"Well, without medicine the way we have it in this realm, both your mom and I had to deal with things as they came along. When I was young, a friend of mine had appendicitis. His parents dealt with the infection the only way they knew how. It took several months, but he eventually recovered." He tenderly rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand.

"Then why can't I just go home? That's what happened with your friend. And he survived…" She tried to hide a grimace as she worked to get comfortable. David reached to help adjust the pillows behind her.

"Trust me dear, it's better this way. You'll be back on your feet within a couple of weeks, not months." "I just really don't like hospitals."

At that moment, Dr. Whale stepped back in. "Test results are back. It is appendicitis and from the looks of your appendix we need to get it out as quickly as possible."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Thanks for your patience! It's been a long week, but here's a new chapter. With what the rest of the week looks like, I might not get another chapter up til the weekend. :)

* * *

Surgery. Just the word alone made Emma's stomach clench, as if it wasn't already painful enough, her nerves were about to do her in. She'd never had so much as a few stitches in her whole life, let alone a piece of her body removed. She was sure that she might vomit again as she waited, the stress of the idea alone enough to terrify her.

Thank goodness her dad was there and although she'd never say it out loud, just having him around calmed her in a way that seemed completely irrational to her.

"Alright Emma, it's time." Dr. Whale announced as her walked in to her room, followed by another couple of people in hospital scrubs. "Oh joy. I'm so not ready for this." Emma grumbled as she rolled her eyes.

The terrified little girl in Emma squeezed David's hand as she once again had to move her body. "It's okay, Emma. It'll be over before you know it." His touch and warm smile sent a wave of comfort through her. She shot him a tentative smile as she groaned.

"Just breathe Emma." Dr. Whale patted her shoulder as David squeezed her hand. "That's good. We need to keep your levels stable." Dr. Whale encouraged her as one of the other men in scrubs stuck a needle in her IV.

Emma held her father's hand tightly as she worked to breathe through the pain. "There you go. We'll be back in a minute to take you back." Dr. Whale hung her file back on the footboard.

Suddenly Emma's eyelids felt like they were weighted with lead and she no longer could tightly grip David's hand. "It's okay sweetie. I'll be right here when they bring you out. You'll do great." His words were laced with so much love and care that it was all Emma could do to squeeze his hand as she drifted off to sleep.

David had to swallow past his emotions as they took his baby back to remove her appendix. An orderly showed him to a waiting room where he could stay until Emma was out of surgery and set up in a room.

He was a nervous wreck as he waited for any news. Sitting made him want to stand and walking made him want to sit. Then the cycle just repeated itself.

Charming wasn't normally a nervous person, but after finally having his family together again, he couldn't imagine anything happening that might tear them apart yet again.

* * *

As Snow emerged from the forest, her phone started buzzing furiously. "Oh my goodness, what is it?" She mumbled, fishing for her phone. She began by opening a text from Charming. It read: "Emma's sick. We're going to the hospital." Her baby was the kind of sick where she conceded to the hospital? What happened this morning while she was gone?

Her mother's intuition had been up that morning as she knew something was up with Emma, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. And oh Emma, her stubborn baby girl, would not let on that she was feeling sick or under the weather at all.

She was beside herself with motherly concern and worry as she opened the next text. "It's appendicitis. Emma needs emergency surgery. Meet us at the hospital." Tears sprang to her eyes as she imagined her daughter going in to surgery without her having been there to comfort her. At least Charming was there, but still….

Snow floored the car, thankful that her family was the extent of the law enforcement in their little town. She rushed in to the hospital, greeting her husband in a tizzy lacing their hands together as she met her husband's eyes. "How is she?" Charming shrugged and sunk into a chair beyond grateful that he wasn't alone. "Last I knew everything was good. Haven't really had an update other than that. Shouldn't be much longer though." He said as he checked his watch.

The words had no more been spoken than Dr. Whale appeared. Snow and Charming shot up as he came into view. "How is she?" Snow questioned. "She did great! We got the appendix out. I do want to keep her overnight just for observation. And she'll need to take it easy for a few weeks, but other than that and barring any complications, she can go home tomorrow." Mom and Dad shared an amused look just thinking of the grumpy woman they'd have on their hands for a couple of weeks. David finally stuck out his had to shake Dr. Whale's. "Thank you, for everything." "It's my pleasure." The doctor began to walk away and turned back. "They're getting her settled in a room now, I'll have someone come get you." Snow and Charming smiled their thanks as the doctor left.

Settling back in to their seats in a much more relaxed state with the knowledge that their baby was okay, just a short wait now. Charming slid his arm around his beautiful wife and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Heck they'd waited twenty eight years to have their daughter back, what was a few more minutes?


	4. Chapter 4

Snow and Charming had been directed to Emma's room and were just waiting for her anesthesia to wear off enough that she would wake up.

Soon enough Emma's eyes began to flutter and she emerged from her forced slumber. "Hey." Came a raspy voice as a slight smile came across Emma's face. Snow beat Charming to the bed and grasped Emma's hand. "Hi sweetie." Snow's tone was filled to the brim with love, but concern flowed freely in her eyes. "How are you feeling?" Emma took as deep a breath as her body would allow. "Sore."

Dr. Whale came in right then and effectively broke up the small moment. He smiled at Emma and her parents. "I'm glad to see you awake. How's the pain level now?" Emma shifted a bit in bed. "Not as bad as this morning. But still pretty sore..." Another deep breath from the blonde as the doctor wrote in her chart. "How long do I have to stay?" At that, Dr. Whale looked up and smirked at her. "Just for the night. I want to make sure you're okay before sending you home." Emma huffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm really fine now that you took my appendix." Snow and Charming smirked as a chuckle emerged from the doctor. "One night in the hospital won't kill you Sheriff. Believe me, you'll appreciate the pain meds when it's time to sleep tonight. And I don't want you up and around ripping open your incision." He leveled a cool glance her way as he left.

Snow and Charming knew the next few hours would be fun as they would need to keep Emma's mind occupied so she wouldn't even consider signing herself out of the hospital. They needed a distraction and they needed it soon.

But before either had a chance to say anything to Emma, her eyes had slid closed again. Rest was exactly what the doctor had ordered and it was happening without their forcing the point.

Realizing that their daughter wasn't waking up anytime soon, Snow and Charming sank down in to the chairs flanking Emma's bed and breathed out a collective sigh.

Charming spoke up. "You know, for the longest time I didn't know if we'd ever get her back. And now…" He had to bite back a twinge of emotion. "...well now we've got a full grown woman on our hands. One who is just as stubborn as each of us could be." Snow met Charming's eyes. "It feels like we missed it all…" At that, Charming reached across his daughter's legs to intertwine his fingers with his wife's. "We missed a lot, yes. But we can move forward now. We've got our family back."

* * *

Emma had only been resting for a bit when a familiar voice jarred her back to reality.

"Mom!"

Emma jerked her eyes open to find her son barreling toward her at an alarming speed. "Henry!" Thank goodness for her parents' instincts. At the last second before Henry would have reached the bed, her father jumped up and grabbed him in a bear hug. Emma closed her eyes, momentarily savoring the lack of Henry's movement. She loved the kid, but boy oh boy, today's hug would have been a doozy for her.

Henry squirmed, relishing the hug from his grandpa, but really wanting to see his mom. "Easy there, Henry. Your mom just had surgery, so be gentle." This time as Henry approached Emma he was intensely more calculated in his movements. Emma reached out her arms to embrace him now. "I love you, mom." David was sure he saw a few tears drip down Henry's cheeks as he just held Emma for a moment.

"Oh kid, I love you too." Emma said as she tenderly rubbed his head. Suddenly Henry pulled back as though startled by something. "We brought hot cocoa!" He exclaimed.

It was then that Emma noticed Hook in the doorway. She smiled at him, then quickly wrinkled her nose, cringing at how she looked. She quickly averted her gaze to her mother. Hoping that he didn't notice just how yucky she looked, and felt, for that matter.

Hook crossed from the doorway to her bed in a split second. He grasped her hand and leaned in close for a private moment. His breath warm as he whispered in her ear. "You're beautiful, Swan. No matter what you think." A light blush touched her ears. Hook squeezed her hand, but as he backed up, a whisper came from Emma as she closed her eyes, easier to speak it when she didn't have to make eye contact. A warm smile crossed her lips as she spoke. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, love. It is true, lest you think otherwise."

It was all Emma could do to keep her rising emotion at bay, so in a feeble attempt to shove it back into its corner, she asked how Hook and Henry's day went.

After a very detailed run down of their day, Emma was exhausted and her mind spinning from the adventures she'd just heard about. Henry had pulled out a video game from his backpack and taken a seat next to his grandpa. Hook had chosen to sit on the end of Emma's bed. He tenderly stroked her leg, "just rest, love. We'll all be here when you wake." A small smile came across Emma's face as she realized that no one would leave her. They'd all be there for her no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - I originally intended this to be the last chapter, but I'm not coming up with an ending that I like... So here's a bit of Charming family goodness for your day. I'll finish the story later. :)

* * *

Emma's night had been restless, with the scratchy hospital sheets and all the monitors she was connected to.

Morning came much sooner than she expected and she was a cranky, irritable mess when Dr. Whale appeared in her room bright and early with her release paperwork. However, with positive reports from the nurses and on call doctor all night, Emma was stable and able to head home. She did have to admit that the thought of going home brought a smile to her face and helped her attitude tremendously.

Granted Dr. Whale had given her a list of restrictions a mile long and she needed to follow them for several weeks, but she could recover at home now.

Snow had spent the night with her daughter and Charming showed up that morning with Granny's hot cocoa and some comfy clothes for Emma to head home in. As Charming stepped into his daughter's room he could tell the mood was infinitely lighter than the previous evening. Although Emma was cranky, a slight smile came across her face as he handed her the cup of cocoa. "Thanks, Dad." She snatched the cup like a kid whose father had brought them a gift.

"Guess who gets to go home today?" The light danced in Snow's eyes as she met Charming's. "Hmmm, let me guess…" Amusement was written across their daughter's face as she watched her parents. Unable to hold in the news any longer, she finally broke the silence. "Me!"

As the words escaped, there was an almost audible gasp as Emma was caught completely off guard by the fact that she sounded so much like a young child. Thank goodness it was just her parents. Otherwise her embarrassment might have done her in right then and there, well that and the fact that if anyone else had witnessed it she might have had to kill them.

Charming must have caught the nervous laugh that Emma tried to hide because he gripped her hand in a silent attempt to tell her that no one else would find out about this little moment. It was a tightly sealed secret between mom, dad and daughter. A secret that all three would no doubt treasure.

Emma cleared her throat in hopes that the little girl had escaped. She needed stability. "Mom, can you help me change?" "Sure thing sweetheart." Snow removed the clothing from the bag Charming had brought and shot her husband a look that he wasn't invited to this girls only party. Prince Charming of course caught the drift immediately, "I'll wait in the hall." He offered as he placed a quick kiss on his baby's forehead and closed the door behind him.

As soon as the door was closed, Snow began unfolding the clothes and helping her daughter out of her hospital gown. A small groan came from Emma's mouth as she forced her body to move. Before long, Emma was dressed in her usual sleeping attire - a loose t-shirt and yoga pants (not going out in public attire whatsoever for Emma, but whatever, she was going _home_). But for today she'd make a concession, if only for the fact that she felt like a truck had run over her. Her dad had even grabbed an old pair of sneakers for her to wear home. Which she just shook her head at wearing as her mom tied the laces. For just a moment, Emma had a flashback to a time when she was with a loving foster family. Emma sat on her bed, legs dangling over the side as her foster mom tied her shoelaces. She quickly shook her head as if to clear the memory.

"Thanks, Mom. I really appreciate your help." Snow looked up at her daughter as she finished tying the laces on her shoes. Emma's voice was so soft, and so tender Snow could barely believe it had come from Emma's mouth.

"Anything for you, sweetie. Anything at all." Snow rose from the ground and sat down on the bed next to Emma, gently draping her arm around her daughter's shoulder. Emma in turn allowed her head to rest on her mom's shoulder. "Ready to go home?" Emma snorted as only she could. "Duh!" For just a moment, Snow could picture her baby as a teenager, mouthing off against something. She smirked as she stood.

"Good, well let's get you home then." Snow opened the door to find Charming and a nurse waiting.

Emma wrinkled her nose as she saw the wheelchair. "Really? I can walk, you know." She huffed, exasperation clearly evident but she added an eye roll just to seal the deal. The nurse just gave her a slight shrug, "sorry, doctor's orders."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Alrighty, here's the end. Sorry it took so long to get it out, but inspiration only comes when it does… So much Charming Family fluff. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Charming gently draped the hoodie he'd brought over Emma's shoulders to ward off some of the chill. As he did he grasped her shoulder with enough of a squeeze to assure his daughter that her current state was not a sign of weakness, but one of strength. She just had to give herself the space and time to get through it. As Emma had learned, her family was already planning to give her all the love and attention she needed.

With a parent on each side of her, Emma stood from the chair and moved toward the passenger seat of the truck. Apparently the true realization of how weak she currently was didn't strike her until after she was seated. Any energy she'd had earlier was now sufficiently gone.

David steered the truck as carefully as possible toward their apartment. Eventually Emma succumbed to resting her head on Snow's shoulder. She was wiped. What was it about a teeny tiny surgery and an overnight stay in the hospital that had her so exhausted? Oh wait, maybe it was just that; surgery and sleeping, or lack thereof, in a hospital. She silently reasoned.

It wasn't until they parked that Snow realized her daughter had fallen asleep during the drive. Emma's breathing was even and deep. Snow's mother's intuition nudged her to not wake their sleeping princess. Charming had just opened Emma's door and was reaching for her shoulder when Snow stopped him. "Why don't you just carry her in? She's already so tired that a little help won't hurt her." Charming shot a smirk toward his wife, one hundred percent sure that if Emma woke, she would not be happy in the least. But, on the off chance that she stayed asleep, he could help his daughter like he would have her whole life.

"Alright, let's give it a go." He said winking at his wife and lifting his daughter into his arms. Sure enough, Emma just settled into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder instead. To him it felt like he was carrying his baby to bed.

As David set her down on the couch, he shot Snow an amused look. "You win. She's going to be so confused when she wakes up though." He chuckled.

And confused she was. Two hours later she began to wake up. Blinking against the daylight, she tried sitting up, only to be met with aching muscles. She laid back and just rested for a moment.

However, she wasn't content to just lay there. This time she rolled slightly onto her side, just enough to get her legs off the couch and give her enough leverage to push herself up to a sitting position.

The mouth watering smells coming from the kitchen told her someone was home, and by the delectable smell, it was at least her mother. As she took in the smell, she immediately realized how hungry she was. Like _really _hungry. She hadn't been that hungry in days. A small smile came across her face at that realization.

"Mom?" Emma questioned as she pushed herself up and shuffled toward the kitchen. "Emma, you're awake." A soft voice said. "Yeah. Um, mom?" "What is it sweetie?" Snow ran a tender finger down her baby's cheek as a confused look came across came across Emma's face. "Did dad carry me in?" Snow took a deep breath, not wanting a confrontation, but desiring to tell the truth. "He did. You were fast asleep and I figured it would be the best thing at the moment." A soft chuckle escaped Emma's lips. "I guess I'm really not myself when I'm sick." She gave her head a slight shake. "No one saw, right?" She amended. A soft snort came from Snow. Only Emma would care if she was seen being carried by her father.

"Oh Emma… I'm just glad we can be here for you." "Me too mom." By this time, Emma had taken a seat at the table. "When will the food be ready? I'm starving!" Snow shook her head slightly, strong Emma was back with a vengeance. "A few more minutes." Snow diverted her attention back to the stove. She was preparing grilled cheese with tomato soup. Something she knew Emma loved and would eat tonight.

"Where is everyone else?" Emma finally asked as she glanced around the apartment again. "David took Henry to the drugstore to get your prescriptions." Emma nodded and leaned back against the chair closing her eyes and allowing the sweet scents and thoughts to fill her mind.

* * *

Finally they all settled in for a family dinner. The food tasted amazing to Emma as she savored each bite longer than normal. What she had done to deserve the love and care of this family she didn't know, but she was sure glad she had it now. And even though life still wasn't easy, moments like these were certainly worth the effort.


End file.
